Two halves of the same side of a coin
by XEmoMidnaX
Summary: When Midna's soul, Impy, is pulled from her, Midna must help her new friends Link and Impy restore Hyrule and The Twilight realm before it's too late. But Midna is only a vain, petty Princess. Will she muster the courage to fight? Rated T for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or it's characters. **

Usurped

I staggered back in utmost despair, my sweat trickling down the back of my neck. Was he going to kill me? That I did not know. Then he spoke, his voice sharp and raspy, 'do not be afraid, Twilight Princess, I won't kill you. My only wish is to leave you powerless.'

'And how, exactly do you wish to do so? You are not a true member of the royal family; therefore you only know the magic's taught to you by our elders for everyday life. If you do know such magic, please take the courtesy to tell me where.' I told him, trying to cover up the fright in my voice.

'I can separate part of your soul from you, the part that houses all the magic you know of. Your soul will wonder free, as a creature that will follow my command. If my plan works, my Midna, you shall have to say goodbye to your precious kingdom. And those fused shadows shall be mine.' he laughed that chilling laugh that made my blood run cold.

I backed away slowly, as he approached, his arm stretched out in front of him, as if he wanted to touch me. It was then that I tripped over my robes and fell to the floor, my heart beating so fast I felt as if it would explode. And out of his hand came a bolt of dazzling light, and after that I saw no more.

I think I went blind. It was either that or my eyes were closed. But I wasn't dead for I could hear him talking to someone, saying

'Take the Princess away and meet me back here my child.' I think he was talking to my soul. It probably worked because I felt empty, like an egg shell with no yolk. Then my soul or whatever it was spoke

'Yes master. Don't worry, I'll take her to the world of light and make sure she has no clue to where she is.'

Funnily enough, her voice sounded rather sweet, with a hint of sarcasm in it. I hoped she was being sarcastic, I mean, if she was MY soul then she'd be like me wouldn't she? I supposed I'd find out seeing as she had started to drag me away from that evil man and to the World of light as it seemed. I just hoped that his plan failed in a way that would mean my soul would help me.

* * *

**You know, I only continue uploading if I get reviews. So please do!**


	2. Chapter 2

Impy 

She wasn't too vigorous in dragging me to wherever she was taking me. Although I couldn't see, I could tell that I was no longer in the Twilight, for the light reflected through my closed eyelids. I was being dragged through a desert, the sand brushing against my face, scratching every uncovered inch of my body. Then I felt myself being lifted up, as if I were flying, and then slowly being dropped back down again. Now she was pulling me through water, soaking me to the bone in ice, cold water. I felt like I was flying again before I was dropped to the ground with a thud.

The ground was hard and cool against my bare skin. I had banged my head and it was aching like hell. But I still managed to hold back tears. After many minutes of pain, I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and a sweet voice saying

'It's alright Princess. No harm can come to you now you've got me.' It must have been my soul fragment who had carried me away. She had helped me and therefore must be on my side. Unless she was faking it, but I doubted that someone with such a gentle voice and soft hands could be evil. I managed to open up my eyes and take in the serene beauty of the world of light, or the great Kingdom of Hyrule. I swivelled my head around to see my saviour. Or captor. She was bending down to see my eyes, with a wide grin on her face. She was only a mere two foot tall, but the enormous helmet atop her sunset orange hair added a good foot and a half to her height. One eye was covered by the helmet but the one that showed was a ruby red with a yellow retina. She had black patterns similar to mine on her body but she also had some on her face. The other skin was a pale blue. She looked cute and harmless but the thing that put me off was the single fang jutting out of her mouth.

I didn't like long silences so I decided to introduce my self. But no words seemed to come out. My soul fragment helped me up and grinned. I smiled back, hoping my makeup hadn't run when I was in the water. I was still feeling a bit damp and my face was bleeding a little. It seemed a bit stupid introducing myself anyway, as she was a part of me. I felt awkward; I had no clue what to say or what to do. But it was like my soul was reading my mind because she broke the silence by asking me

'Are you alright?'

'Yes, I'm fine thank you for asking.' I answered. I hoped I didn't sound snooty like I normally did, that would put her off. But she just smiled impishly and pulled me to my feet.

'So, what's your name then?' she asked. I was surprised. Surely a part of me would know my name. But she sounded serious so I told her.

'My name is Midona, Princess of Twilight. So my people call me. You may call me Midna if you wish. So then, what's yours?' I tried to emphasize my full title to show her she was a fragment of a very important person. She just floated there looking confused.

'Err... I don't actually have a name. You can just call me mate if you want.'

'Well actually I like to address people with their full title but if you don't have one I'll have to give you one myself. I'll call you... Impy.' I smiled and held out my hand. She just looked at it. I lost my patience and took her hand to shake it. 'Well, nice to meet you Impy. I'm sure we'll get on fine.'

Impy grinned, baring her pearly white teeth.

'Yes Midna. I'm sure we will. Now c'mon. The great bridge of Hylia can get dangerous at night and the moon is just coming up over the horizon. And I would like you to meet someone.'

* * *

**Who? Review to find out!**


End file.
